


Author’s Lament

by MacabreMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacabreMoose/pseuds/MacabreMoose
Summary: Perhaps it had once started out as creator and creation. But somewhere along the way, it inevitably became scientist and experiment.
Kudos: 3





	Author’s Lament

There is a design, and there is a designer. Something - or someone - out there that sets the rules. 

A puppeteer playing with his creation, pulling each string until each line crisscrossed the other and the colours blurred and blended. Drafts to be discarded, and slate to be wiped clean in an unending cycle until that final design. The deliberate brushstrokes of colour, of misery and joy, of life and death, until the masterpiece was finally complete.

Exhilarating. Beautiful.

_This is my design._

Look. Can you see? My work, my grand piece. 

_My design._

A touch of pain, anguish. Sprinkle in some light-heartedness. Raise the stakes. Pull out the weeds. Trim away the excess to make way for the new.

 _Design_.

My hand that guided it, my touch that washed it anew and made it better. Like sandpaper wearing away a misshapen lump of granite and fixing what was broken. 

(Faint amusement. Weariness)

Everything that they touched crumbled into dust. Became ash and smeared with the oily taint of darkness and the clumsiness of a foolish child. They were broken, but I was not, so I stepped it and made it better.

They belong to me.

 _ **Mine**_.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

Somewhere, everywhere and nowhere, Chuck smiled.


End file.
